Tears of God
by maskerade
Summary: 50 years after the Last War. The beginnings of a God. The Dragons fly once more. Pls R and R thanx
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
He who is asleep will awaken  
  
The world will rejoice at his coming  
  
He will bring blood and tears  
  
He will bring life and salvation  
  
  
  
He who is asleep shall awaken  
  
When the blood of water falls  
  
Nights in Tokyo were always busy. Cars, people, endlessly moving from place to place. Seeking, following. as if an unknown force was guiding them to their destinations against their wills. Located inside the city were huge buildings, skyscrapers, that rose up towards the clouds, like sentinels guarding this city. And there, away from the concrete life stands Tokyo Tower, watching over Tokyo in the night. Alone and silent. It was not so this night though. It had a visitor, sitting on a steel rail outside the viewing platform. The guest was male, barely a teenager, wearing white robes that trailed down to his floor. His hair was that of silver, shimmering in the moonlight. His eyes were as blue as the night sky. And as he watched the ceaseless activity below him, he smiled.  
  
The boy looked around. Buildings and more buildings. A new Tokyo built up from ashes fifty years ago. Amazing how humans adapt and change to their circumstances. He touched the steel railing next to him, felt the cold biting sensation of the cool metal. "Amazing," he said to himself, "Hard to believe the city was mostly destroyed during Kamui's battle. And this, Tokyo Tower is the last Seal. Those buildings the humans erected act as temporary Seals, useless ones, but they serve their purpose." The boy laughed, a cold, lonely tone. He could destroy the tower and the rest of the Seals in an instant. The world would face destruction and all would perish. That was the Earth Dragons' goal, wasn't it? They failed though, and half a century later, he would take the helm. "My goal is different, mother! I will awaken him.and this city, this.world, shall be his to rule! I will change fate with my own hands! This, I swear upon this land!" With that, he leapt from the tower, melting in the darkness below, as the city bustled on, oblivious to the fate that would consume it.  
  
The same scene again.  
  
- Please help this world -  
  
Kamui and Fuma, the swords ringing.  
  
-Please save this world-  
  
Their battle cries.  
  
-I beg of you-  
  
Her cries.  
  
-I beg of you-  
  
Kamui's tears.  
  
-Please save this world-  
  
Her own tears.  
  
-Please save us all-  
  
Yuzuriha Nekoi's eyes flared open within the darkness of her room. Her mind reeling from the dream she just had. All was quiet in the room. All was normal. Her Inugami, Inuki, was lying asleep next to the bed. Yuzuriha sat up and ran a hand through her hair. Age must be catching up to her. She had not dreamt that scene for quite a while. And even though it was the dream of the last duel, this one was different from those she had years ago. This dream had a sense of urgency, calling out for her attention. It was that part she did not understand. The Earth Dragons were gone, most killed by her group, the Seven Seals. She even married one! A sense of nostalgia came as she thought of Kusanagi, her love of her life, now with the earth he so loved. Breaking away form her musings, she wondered what the dream was about. The seals were safe, thus the world was safe. Only the Earth Dragons could break the seals, with them all gone, the world was safe. So what was that dream about? She turned towards her window and stared at the dark buildings surrounding her apartment.  
  
The moon was full tonight.  
  
Toshio Nagaishi had a dream. This dream seemed like those weird ones he usually had, but something was different about it. He could not pinpoint what. He was standing on a road in Tokyo and ranging above him was the Tokyo Tower. The last time he was at the tower was four years ago, fourteen years old with his classmates. The sun was behind it, casting a dark shadow on him. He rubbed his eyes from the sun's glare and looked carefully at a point near the top of the tower. He was sure he saw a figure standing there, and that figure was calling out to him.  
  
-Come to me-  
  
Toshio took a step towards the tower.  
  
-Come to me. Show me your strength-  
  
Toshio started on another step but something was holding him back. A force was pulling him away from the voice.  
  
-Draw your sword. I will show you the way. Come to me-  
  
His legs moved backwards, pulled away from the tower, the sun, the sweet, sweet melodic voice. He didn't want to go.  
  
-Come to me-  
  
He didn't want to go. He needed that voice. He was further away now. The tower was a blur. The voice was softer now, but still clear.  
  
-Come to me.Toshio-  
  
Hayate Sakido stood outside the hospital ward Toshio Nagaishi was in. Outside the window in fact, sitting on the window ledge. 'Foolhardy boy,' he thought as he recalled how the boy stood up against eight gang members, landing him in this condition. The boy's power had not awakened yet. It would take time. And Hayate would need to protect him in the meantime too. Already, he felt the aura of another being attempting to contact the boy. Hayate had just managed to break the contact before any real damage was done. The enemy had begun to move. His allies too. Just like fifty years ago. Just like the prophecy decreed. How would this end? Hayate gripped his sword tighter and stared at the full moon. A trace of a smile formed upon his lips. He said, "Things I do for the world, and I don't even get paid for it." The cool night wind began to blow. 


	2. Awakening

Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
The morning sun was warm and fell gently on the patient's face. Toshio's eyes opened slowly after being shut for more than a day. He groaned as his eyes struggled to adjust and focus in the sunshine. His head hurt, hurt a lot, like some truck had just ran on, no, make that ran through him. As he turned his body to sit up, his body quivered in response. Toshio groaned again, louder this time. How did he end up like this? He touched a bump on his head gingerly as memories flooded back to him. He remembered now, those eight guys, wanting money from him. He tried to fight back, he didn't like being bullied, but being outnumbered by eight, big, streetwise gangsters, well, he did not stand much of a chance. As he was banged up against a wall, the men started kicking and punching him. Toshio couldn't fight back and was about to lose consciousness. There was a pressure in his skull, he recalled, something he did not have now, before he blacked out.  
  
Toshio ran his hand through his hair as he tried to recall what occurred next. Try as he might though, he drew a blank. Just then, the door opened and a woman wearing a lab-coat walked in.  
  
"Ah, seems like our patient is awake then. How are we today?" she said, smiling gently at him.  
  
"Sensei.I'm in the hospital? How did I get here?" he asked.  
  
The doctor laughed. "Relax Nagaishi-kun, you are in good hands here. This is the Niguyama Hospital, and your uncle signed you in."  
  
His uncle? Toshio's brows furrowed, he didn't have an uncle. He didn't have any relatives, or family for that matter. Orphans were usually like that. "So what happens now?" he said aloud to the doctor.  
  
"Well," she said, marking some things in her checklist, "Need to keep you here for one more night, some observations you know. But you'll be fine, just ring for the pretty nurse when you need anything ne?" With that, she nodded to him and left the room. Leaving him alone to his musings, Toshio thought a lot about his so-called 'uncle'. Who was he? Some good Samaritan that passed by? Someone he knew? That was less likely so, he didn't know a lot of people and not many wanted to know him, he being in bad company all the time. He was raised in an orphan's home until age fifteen, going to the public school nearby. He dropped out the following year and got a job in a garage, working cars. Then, he left the home and rented a small but livable apartment in Tokyo. He had lived there ever since. "What am I doing with my life?" he muttered as he laid his head on the pillow. Fate had to have something better in store for him. "Something better.yah rite," he said, pulling the blanket over his head.  
  
A few hours later, in the middle of the afternoon, the door to Toshio's room opened. Three man in dark suits walked in. They wore similar black jackets and white shirts, identical sunglasses but most importantly, they all had the same faces. Grim, cold, identical faces. Normally, people of that sort would not be allowed into patients' rooms without some sort of security procedure. This time however, the nurse in charge of the floor had mysteriously disappeared and if looked for later, would be found under the counter, a bloody, gaping hole in her chest.  
  
The three men strode into the Toshio's room calmly, with an air of cold determination. They neared his bed and pulled the curtains away, revealing his sleeping form. One of the suits pulled a knife out his pocket, a large wicked-looking one. He stood over Toshio and raised the blade, poised to strike. The knife stabbed down-- and slammed into the bed cushioning as Toshio rolled away at the last moment, falling onto the floor in the process. His eyes were alert and aware of what had transpired, though he didn't know why or what as happening.  
  
"Who are you people?" he shouted. He received no reply as the other two drew their knives and rushed forward at him. The next few scenes went too fast for Toshio to follow.  
  
Windows broke, sending shards of glass everywhere. A man in a long coat in his room amidst the chaos. A flash of steel, cries of pain and frustration, and the three black suits disappeared into the air, leaving only dust and pieces of paper falling to the ground.  
  
The man in the coat looked around, then at Toshio, still on the floor. A tall, broad-shouldered man with hair up to his chin, Toshio noticed. "Get up, those guys will be coming again. They don't give up very easily," he said.  
  
Toshio had no idea what was happening but amidst the shock he was facing, he decided to maintain his cool. With that, he stood up and faced the stranger. "Who are you? What's going on here?" were the words he wanted to say. He didn't get a chance to. The man grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.  
  
"I'm your uncle. No time.we need to go, now!" They ran into the corridors and down the stairs, and finally, out of the building. "Hopefully, we'll lose them in the crowds," turning to Toshio, the man continued, "My name's Hayate Sakido. I'm here to ensure your safety," he then proceeded to drag Toshio into the streets before he could utter any questions. "We have to move!"  
  
"Safety? Where are we going??" Toshio managed to sputter as he was led further and further into the crowd.  
  
"Mitsumine Shrine," came the quick reply.  
  
They jostled through the crowd for another five minutes, Hayate pulling, Toshio barely following. Toshio had no idea what was going on, where he was going other than Mitsumine Shrine, wherever that was, and what was going to happen. Those thoughts were going through his mind when he felt something rush throughout his body. Shivers, a hint of danger, as if something was wrong. So intent on figuring out that sensation, he suddenly noticed that Hayate had stopped and was staring straight ahead. He looked in that direction too and saw a man in a gray flannel jacket in front of them. The man had a blue shirt and a matching tie beneath the jacket. Adding to that ensemble, he wore a pair of sunshades. A slight smile graced his lips.  
  
Hayate fixed his blue eyes on Toshio's own. "Toshio, listen to me. This is important, so listen," he said hurriedly, "Run straight ahead to the shrine. As fast as you can, do not stop for anything! You understand? Understand? I'll explain later." Toshio, sensing that it probably was important, nodded. Hayate returned the nod. "Now go!" he shouted, giving Toshio a push. Toshio sprinted forward and ran as fast as he could, past the man wearing sunshades, into the crowds. When he gave a quick glance behind, the two of them were gone.  
  
Two figures stood on top of a building, coat and jacket rustling in the wind. Hayate brushed some hair away from his eyes as he examined the man opposite him. Dark shades and a smile greeted his scrutiny.  
  
"I'm Seta Raizuhi. Nice to meet you," his enemy said from his spot.  
  
"Hayate Sakido, Sky Dragon" Hayate replied, "you Earth Dragons work fast huh?"  
  
"We like to be efficient. Now if you please?" Seta said, taking his hands out of his pockets.  
  
Hayate nodded and spread out the palm of left hand. A thin green beam of light shot out of it into the sky, spreading to form a large cube than covered the building and structures within five miles of it. People and cars disappeared. The area was deathly quiet in the box, and the two combatants would be free to do as they pleased undisturbed.  
  
Seta looked around. "Nice kekkai," he commented. He stretched out his arm and faced the palm out towards Hayate. As purple flames engulfed his hand, he smiled once more.  
  
"Shall we begin then?" he asked before those flames burst out straight towards Hayate at astonishing speeds. Hayate immediately leapt to the right just as the fire smashed into the area he was in. A second geyser of flame came straight after, forcing Hayate to dive away again.  
  
"As before," Seta said as he let loose another round of attacks, "We like to do things fast." Hayate dodged it easily and rolled away once more. He took out his sword from his sheath.  
  
"Patience is also a good thing you know," he replied.  
  
"We'll see." Seta's flames charged at Hayate once more. Hayate side- stepped it by a hair's breadth and launched himself as fast as he could in Seta's direction. Seta, caught off-guard, found himself dangerously close to his enemy's sword. He quickly released a huge swirling mass of purple fire to stop him. Hayate raised his sword and with a loud cry, slashed downwards just as the inferno hit him. The force of the blade dissipated the gush of fire and slammed into its caster, knocking him off his feet and to the floor.  
  
Sword pointed towards the floored Dragon, Hayate said, "Patience usually works out my friend."  
  
Seta laughed and slowly got up to his feet. "You may be right Sakido- san," he agreed. Taking off his shades to reveal dark brown eyes, he continued, "But since plans don't always work, back-up ones are important too."  
  
A loud explosion caught Hayate's attention. Smoke drifted several miles away from where he was. "Toshio," he breathed.  
  
"Exactly," Seta responded, "Wouldn't you like to see what's happening there Sakido-san?"  
  
Hayate had no choice. He lowered his blade and proceeded to leave the area. "Next time then, we'll meet again," he said before leaping off the building, towards the origin of the smoke.  
  
"Next time then," Seta whispered, then in a louder voice, "How was that, Ceres-san?"  
  
"Perfect, Seta-san," came a young boyish voice from behind him. A white- robed boy with silver hair walked up beside the flame-caster. "Gomenasai, that was a little rough on you huh?" Ceres apologized.  
  
"It's ok Ceres-san, I'm a tough man, though he did ruffle up my tie a bit," Seta said, examining and dusting off his shirt and jacket.  
  
Ceres laughed. "That's good," he said, "Hopefully, Kisume-kun has succeeded in his part." The perfect brows on his face went into a frown, "For if the boy doesn't awaken, He cannot do so either. The prophecy will come to pass," he said as he turned his gaze towards the spiral of smoke, "and no one will stop it."  
  
Toshio didn't know how long he ran, he didn't care either. He was afraid and confused. Where did all the people disappear too? Some green box formed over the streets and buildings and everyone simply disappeared? What was going on? "And where the hell is that bloody shrine?" he gasped as he continued sprinting along the street. Something in front caught his attention though and he started to slow. A figure in front of him was leaning against a lamppost, which was strange, as there was nobody else around. The man turned to face Toshio, dull gray eyes framed by a pale, almost all-white face, with spiked-up white hair. The man was dressed in a black T-shirt and gray trousers. His eyes gleamed cold and hard.  
  
"Toshio Nagaishi?" the man asked Toshio.  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" Toshio replied, suddenly afraid. The man just nodded at that. Toshio realized it had started to turn cold and goose bumps appeared on his skin. White sparkles formed in front of the stranger's face and took the shape of a sharp object. Toshio stared at the transformation in wonder, not knowing how that happened or why. The man rested his eyes on Toshio again.  
  
"Die," he whispered and the lance-like object stabbed towards Toshio. A quick duck saved Toshio from a skewered head but it did not protect him from a subsequent knee to it. His head snapped back and stars exploded in his eyes. Two punches to the stomach and another three to his head again slammed him into the wall of a nearby building.  
  
"Why does Ceres even bother?" the attacker whispered as fingers clutched around Toshio's neck, cutting off his breathing.  
  
Toshio gasped for air. He was dying and he knew it. He couldn't breathe, and was too weak and in pain to fight back. He had survived eighteen years, not any longer because some people wanted him dead. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live, wanted to fight back. He wanted strength, needed strength.  
  
You have strength.  
  
I want strength.  
  
Overwhelming power.  
  
I want power.  
  
Set it free.  
  
Free.  
  
Release it. The power. Release it!  
  
Release it.  
  
  
  
SET IT FREE  
  
  
  
Toshio's eyes suddenly opened and before his assailant could react, a wave battered into him and sent him flying into a wall, making a huge hole amidst bricks. Toshio walked calmly towards the groaning man on the floor. His eyes were now blood-red. They were distant yet angry. He studied the injured person below him, then uttered a single word.  
  
"Die."  
  
Hayate leapt from building to building, fervently hoping he was not too late. He approached the origin of the blast and found an inferno of destruction. There was fire everywhere. Rubble and debris littered the area and all was a sea of red. In the centre of it all, a lone figure stood, another on the ground at his feet. "Toshio!" Hayate cried out.  
  
The standing figure turned and faced him. It was Toshio! "Tosh-," Hayate began before a huge force rammed him onto a collapsed wall. Hayate grunted in pain and slowly got up. His mind was frantically processing what had happened. Had Toshio been awakened? Even so, what was happening? He was suddenly struck again by another attack, his own 'ki' barely coming up in time to protect him. "Toshio!" he tried again, "It's me! Hayate! Wake up damn you!" Another blow was the boy's response, this one breaking past Hayate's defenses and sent him flying. He landed on the ground badly and pain shot through his right shoulder. He couldn't stop the boy. The boy had turned mad. Mad with power it seemed. What could he do?  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw somebody run past his injured form. It was a girl, heading straight for Toshio. What was she doing? Was she insane? His warning shout came too late as Toshio noticed her lithe form and attacked her with his 'ki' once again. The short-haired girl made several deft hand gestures and paper talismans flew out, forming the shape of a star, dispelling the impact of the attack. She immediately lunged forward and when close to Toshio, stuck another talisman on his forehead. Toshio stumbled back a few steps and clutched his head as the girl started chanting. In frustration, his 'ki' went wild, destroying the streets, walls, and structures around him, but the girl remained unfazed and kept on chanting. The force slowly decreased and finally ebbed away, leaving an unconscious teenager lying face-down on the floor with a piece of paper on his head.  
  
The girl stopped her chanting and looked at her success. Satisfied, she turned Toshio around face-up and started brushing her blue jeans and denim jacket for dust. Hayate tried getting up and finally did, with some groans of pain. The sounds alerted the girl and she looked at him with her dark brown eyes. A smile formed on her lips as she bowed towards the weary swordsman.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you!" she said, "Kaede Sumeragi des~! I'm one of the Sky Dragons and had just reached Tokyo. I didn't know it would be so exciting! My place is boring you see, though my grandmother loves it. By the way, are there any good ice-cream stores around? I'm hungry you see, are you hungry? My friends all say I'm a pig, eating too much and that I should lose weight or."  
  
Hayate watched in amazement, which bordered on exasperation as the girl, Kaede, chattered continuingly, oblivious to the chaos around her. He sighed and rubbed his aching shoulder. A mad boy who destroyed everything, a young, noisy girl that liked ice-cream and an old man with a busted shoulder. They were so going to win this war. 


End file.
